There is conventionally an apparatus described in, for example, Patent Document 1 for this type of air-conditioning apparatus. According to this air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Document 1, an attachment part is fixed on the outer surface of an air-conditioning case by snap-fitting.
Specifically, a plate-shaped projection piece having a positioning hole is provided for the attachment part. A hook-shaped holding piece and a positioning pin that is inserted in the positioning hole are provided for the air-conditioning case. The holding piece includes a leg part that projects from the outer surface of the air-conditioning case, and an engagement part that is bent and extends from the end portion of the leg part to be engaged with the projection piece. The sectional shape of the leg part has a circular arc shape.
The positioning pin is inserted into the positioning hole, and the projection piece is clamped between the seating surface and the engagement part of the air-conditioning case. Consequently, the attachment part is fixed to the air-conditioning case.